


I Don't Even Know

by AGRESSIVELYLOVESTOAST



Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, Toast - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGRESSIVELYLOVESTOAST/pseuds/AGRESSIVELYLOVESTOAST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get toasty in the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Even Know

Toast toast toast toast toast

Toast toast toast toast toast toast toast

Toast toast toast toast toast


End file.
